First Kiss
by Neon Leprechaun
Summary: One Shot. Harry Potter and Severus Snape reflect on their first kiss. HPSS Slash


**Title:** First Kiss

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry and Severus reflect on their first kiss.

**Warnings: **mild slash

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

As Severus Snape walked into his sitting room looking for his most intimidating robe to wear, he caught sight of someone with spiky black hair sitting bent over on the couch.

"Harry?" He called out tentatively. Normally the boy- man- his husband of 5 years- did not act so downcast; Harry Potter was definitely a morning person.

"Morning, Sev."

"Harry, what's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Oh, I know. I was just thinking."

"About…?" The Potions Master prompted.

"Lots of things. Us, mainly. About that summer so many years ago. You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

"There have been many summers, Harry. What is so special about this one?"

"When I was going into my 6th year here. The summer that you first asked me out."

"Oh yes, that summer. I remember it well. That was a fun year…" Severus leaned down and placed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"It was indeed. And you just hit the nail on the head. Or maybe I should say the lips…"

"What are you on about now? This isn't how you normally act. Tell me what's wrong, Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment. "You know that was my first kiss?" he suddenly asked. At Severus's confused look Harry continued. "The one you gave me that summer, when you would come and relieve me from my stupid muggle relatives."

"You expect me to remember one kiss after all these years?"

Harry sighed. "No, not really." Before going back in time with his memories again.

-------

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter? While I am supposed to spend the day with you, I would rather get it over with sooner rather than later."

"Yes, Professor Snape, I'm coming." Once the door was shut, Harry enveloped the elder man in a hug. "About time you got here. I was beginning to think that Dumbledore wasn't going to have you come anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure I would have found a way even if he didn't. Where would you like to go today?"

"Well, I was able to get some money from Uncle Vernon. Maybe we could go see a movie?"

"A what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know. It's a type of muggle entertainment. Let's go, I have enough money for both of us; it'll be fun."

"If you say so…"

--

"Ta da! Welcome to your first ever movie theater." Severus looked around at the many rows of seats that slowly slanted upward, some with people already sitting in them, but all facing the same big screen that was advertising some muggle employment agency.

"Strange place. What do we do?"

Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Severus to follow him down the aisle and led him to two seats in the middle before sitting down.

"Oh. Now what?"

"Now we wait for the movie to start. It shouldn't be too long, five or ten minutes."

"Okay."

They chatted contently for a while, and before either of then knew it, Severus's arm was around Harry's shoulder and he was leaning against the older man next to him. Harry looked up to smile at his professor who he had grown fond of over the last few weeks, and noticed that he was leaning down towards him. Harry's breath caught, and he started to lean forward before turning away. Severus looked at him curiously for a moment before backing off a bit. "Harry?" At the sound of his name, Harry turned back towards Severus. And when he leaned down again, this time Harry didn't move away and met Severus lips with his own before turning to watch the movie.

---------

"I'm curious Harry. Why did you turn away the first time? You were fine less than a minute later."

"It was my first kiss."

"It was mine too. I think I would have remembered if I had kissed you before."

"No, it was my very first kiss ever."

"What? But what about Chang the year before?"

"I didn't actually kiss her. She tried to kiss me, but only got my cheek before I fled. I had liked her the year before, but by then I was starting to realize that I was gay and had no interest in her. When Ron and Hermione asked, I figured it best to tell them that I had. I wasn't ready to tell them the truth yet."

"I didn't know that. I figured that you had enjoyed a large amount of experience before me. So why did you turn away?"

"Because I was scared! Don't you get it? I had never done anything like that before, and you scared me! I had no idea what I was doing and was afraid that it would make things awkward between us, and I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea." Severus murmured as he put his arm around his husband and drew him into a hug.

"It's no big deal now, what's done is done. Besides, if you hadn't, I wouldn't be here now, and I'm too content to give that up."

"So, why were you thinking about this anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked, starting to sound like himself again. "Today is our anniversary. Both of marriage and that kiss, ironically enough."

"Oh, I had forgotten. I get busy with all the things Dumbledore has me do."

"I know. It's no big deal. Happy Anniversary Severus, I love you." And Harry leaned up to meet the love of his life in a repeat of that day so many years ago.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I should be writing more of A Valueable Friendship, but I got this idea and wrote it all in about an hour. So, drop me a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
